Carving Circles
by Namazukage
Summary: On a planet lit by a dimming star, Rory helps a man find treatment for his dying wife.
1. The Beloved Lady

**Carving Circles**

_Chapter 1: The Beloved Lady_

Rory lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked over at Amy, who had managed to fall asleep. As quietly as he could, Rory slipped out of bed, dressed himself in casual clothes, and headed to the console room. From a distance, he could tell that the Doctor was rummaging around.

"Ah! Here it is, dear," the Doctor told the TARDIS. "As the human expression goes: 'Why is everything always in the last place you look?'"

"I don't know about most people," Rory said. "But when I find something, I usually stop looking for it." He approached the Doctor.

"But you're not like most people, are you, Rory? Is that why you're awake?"

"After the day we've had, I'm finding it difficult to suppress the centurion's memories."

"Would you care for a sedative?"

Rory shook his head.

"How about a search of 'Rory Pond' throughout history to help pass the time?"

"You would really let me do that?"

The Doctor smiled. "Of course not."

"Actually, I already satiated that curiosity with Google. I didn't find anything interesting, though there was a Rory Williams who was doctor in New York. He funded his medical training by teaching Latin. I think I'll just take a look at what's out there. Do you know where we are?"

"The planet Nud-Lezl, perhaps a few million years in the past, near the Torajii system. It should be morning."

"Anything I should worry about?" Rory asked as he opened the TARDIS doors.

"No, the lifeforms at this time shouldn't give you any trouble."

"What kinds of lifeforms are here?"

"Go out and see."

Rory closed the doors behind him as he noticed he was standing near the bottom of a long canyon seemingly carved out of white stone. Rory hiked to the top of the canyon to take in a different point of view.

After admiring the scenery, Rory continued walking around. He noticed that many of the canyon's visitors looked alike. Olive-colored oval faces seemed to lean against a triangular crest. Tiny black eyes laid towards the sides of the face with what Rory presumed was a mouth in between. A gill-like slit ran along the chin. There were also a scattering of other species in the area, presumably tourists. They paid little attention to a figure that kept in the shadows, wearing a flowing robe and a hood that concealed everything. Several natives, however, took notice and accosted the robed individual.

"Let me pass!"

"What's the matter, Shribb?" one of the natives asked. "You claim to be trying to integrate into society again. Integrate with us."

"What's going on?" a tourist asked.

Shribb began to feel some muscle spasms.

"Stay out of Muliz business, stranger. You have no stake with us."

"You've given us a stake," Rory said. "What has Shribb done to deserve harassment?"

A native grabbed Shribb's hood and yanked it off, revealing a metal eye socket with a crystal eye and lines of metal across Shribb's cheeks.

A look of shock flashed through Rory's face before he quickly recovered and noticed that Shribb was wavering.

"Even you recoil when looking at her!"

"It doesn't matter," Rory said. He noticed that Shribb was falling and he lunged forward to let Shribb fall into his arms.

Some of the Mulizes backed away.

"She needs help!" Rory cried.

"She's better off dead."

"Is there a medical facility around here?" Rory asked.

"Not for that."

A different Muliz finally spoke up. "She lives several times down the canyon over there. There is a cave there."

Rory positioned Shribb in his arms, carrying her. "Is anyone going to help me?" Rory waited for a few seconds before running towards where the last Muliz pointed.

"How will you find her home?" a tourist asked.

"I don't know yet. If I can't, I know someone at the bottom of the canyon who can help."

Rory quickly hiked down the canyon with Shribb in his arms while trying to limit any jostling. "Hello?" he occasionally cried. "I need help!"

Eventually, a Muliz peered out from a cave entrance. He ran towards Rory when he noticed Shribb. "What happened?" he asked.

"She collapsed. I don't know what's wrong with her," Rory said. "She seemed weak in the moments before she lost consciousness. Who are you?"

"I'm Faran. Please, bring her in here."

Rory followed Faran into the cave, which appeared to be a typical dark and bare cave until they reached a room that held a bed. An array of technology, seemingly powered by the planet's version of a portable generator, reminded Rory of a hospital.

Faran gestured towards the bed and Rory set Shribb on it. Faran then hooked Shribb to several machines.

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asked.

"She's been ill for a very long time. I am trying my best to keep her alive, improve her health." Faran took out a syringe-like contraption and drew some blood.

"Those mechanical parts of her . . ."

"They're how I'm prolonging her life."

"I have a friend at the bottom of the canyon. He's an expert on these kinds of things. Perhaps he can take a look," Rory suggested.

Rory noticed what seemed like skepticism on Faran's face. "He won't judge you or her. He could be helpful."

"Please bring him here, then."

...

Rory noticed the Doctor grimace as soon as the latter stepped outside the TARDIS.

"What's wrong?"

"Some kind of pulling in my head. It's like something is calling for me."

"Where's it coming from?"

"Never mind that. I can ignore it for now. First, let's see this woman."

Rory guided the Doctor to the cave and the Doctor scanned Shribb with his screwdriver.

"It's not an illness you know, Rory," the Doctor said.

"I know everything about it," Faran said.

"I figured you would," the Doctor responded. "What you've done so far, it's impressive. Are you medically trained?"

"Yes, I was a medical practitioner and instructor before I took a leave."

"Is there anything you can do, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"This is terminal."

"That's what everyone says," Faran interjected.

"But you found a way to prolong her life," the Doctor noted.

"I am doing my best. I am hopeful for a cure one day."

"Then keep doing it. She deserves the best, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

The Doctor looked down at Shribb, as did Faran. Rory noticed a plaque that commended Shribb on an achievement. He noticed that Shribb's full name was Shribb Alessa Piscin.

"Is that all? That's it?" Rory asked, turning to the Doctor.

"There is one thing I could use in addition to my technology," Faran said. "I have heard of an herb that helps in these conditions. Unfortunately, I cannot make what is known to be a dangerous trek alone, nor can I leave Shribb alone."

"Would you be willing to watch over her, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"You want to go with him?"

"I'd like to help."

"Let's go back to the TARDIS. You'll need provisions."

The Doctor and Rory walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was silent, but kept on looking at Rory.

"I know, Doctor. It's self-centered to relate this situation to me caring about Amy and letting that guide my decision."

"You never need to explain yourself for helping other people, Rory, and even if you did, there are worse reasons. But, I've been on this planet before, millions of years in the future. There are stories, legends, of a man who tried to save his wife by replacing her body parts with machines. She still died, Rory."

"Legends have a way of being distorted, especially after millions of years."

"I know, but I wanted you to be aware."

Rory nodded. "I won't get my hopes up."

"All right. While you're off with Faran, I'll stay with Shribb and try to figure out what's wrong with the star."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"It's dimmer than it's supposed to be."

The Doctor and Rory soon returned to the cave and Rory and Faran set off.

In the distance, two figures watched.

"I believe they will enter the Solstice Forest. Send the horde. I grow impatient for the remainder of the star's power. It is time to act."

"The horde has failed before, Seefin. I am also nearly finished my analysis."

"Dispatch an observer on the other side. If the horde fails, my legion will assume the task of killing the foreigner."


	2. Waking in the Solstice Forest

**Carving Circles**

_Chapter 2: Waking in the Solstice Forest_

"So, what does this herb look like?" Rory asked as he and Faran were walking.

"It's supposed to be a short plant with very thin leaves that grow out in groups. The herbs themselves are also found in clusters among the hills of Abilatta."

"You haven't seen them before?"

"No, but I have heard much about them. They restore the basic needs for healing from this planet's deadliest illness. We should increase our pace. It will be dark soon. There has been less and less light as days pass."

"The Doctor said the star is dimmer than it's supposed to be. Is the season about to change?" Rory asked.

"No. The astronomers here believe that there is something wrong with the star, though they are unsure what."

As the skies were darkening, Rory and Faran approached a forest covered in fog. The trees resembled black broccoli, with branches emanating from thick trunks topped with black leaf-like blooms scattered across the top. The forest was otherwise bare.

"We will have to pass through there. I don't want to waste any time," Faran told Rory. "Unfortunately, there are stories about this forest."

"Of course there are," Rory replied.

"A pair should have no difficulties braving it."

"So what are the stories?" Rory asked as they continued.

"A primal force lies in this area, has been since the dawn of this world. It's darkening of this land waxes and wanes over time."

Rory and Faran made their way slowly through the forest. Rory pulled out flashlights for himself and Faran.

A black shadow zipped through the ground by the two.

"You saw that?" Rory asked.

"Yes. We should move more quickly. The branches ahead are too small to inflict significant wounds."

The two started to run until Faran tripped. Rory helped Faran up, but then saw that staying in the same place allowed a black blob-like swarm to envelope his right leg. As Faran got up, Rory stumbled down and the ground beneath him began to crack. Rory pulled out the Doctor's screwdriver, but found it useless. Red emerged from the crack as Rory finally fell in. He screamed, finding himself bathed in orange plasma. Faran quickly pulled Rory out and noticed that Rory wasn't burned.

"I'm fine," Rory commented, surprised. "We'll worry about this later." He saw that the swarm around his right leg was loosening so he and Faran resumed their dash. They were approaching the forest line when a wall of black rose around them, forming a perimeter.

"We're trapped," Faran realized.

Rory pointed the sonic screwdriver around, though futilely. "This is the only thing the Doctor gave me that could help. What do you have?" Rory then noticed that he still had a little bit of the black blob on his right leg.

"I just have some analytical instruments, extraction equipment, conversion equipment."

"Anything that could be used as a weapon?" Rory asked.

"I do have a gun. It draws its ammunition from ambient energy."

Rory looked at Faran. "How does it draw it?"

"Whatever's around, it can take."

"Can it take this black thing on my leg?"

"Yes, you're using their own against them."

"If that doesn't work, maybe recognition will do something for us."

Faran rose and pointed the gun at where he and Rory were heading. He shot his gun, creating a small opening that began closing again.

"Quickly!" Faran cried.

The two narrowly slipped through the hole and exited the forest.

"We'll have to go through that again later," Faran pointed out.

"We'll deal with it when it's time to."

"Why aren't you burned?" Faran asked.

Rory looked down. "I don't know."

"Did it hurt?"

"No, it was more like a buzzing, but in my head."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I'll ask the Doctor when we get back."

Rory and Faran continued the journey, going through some cliffs.

"This part requires teamwork," Faran noted. He and Rory climbed through the area together, pulling or pushing each other as needed.

Rory noticed that Faran was smiling. "Are we there? You seem pleased," he asked.

"No, but I am mostly confined to my cave, caring for Shribb. I am finding this trek very refreshing and relaxing. I almost feel healthier . . ." Faran's expression then turned grim.

"You don't need to feel guilty about that," Rory stated. "I'm sure Shribb would want you to be happy and healthy."

"I know."

"And you need to be, not just for yourself, but for her, so you can remain able to help her."

"You have a lot of insight for someone so young."

"Believe me, I'm not. I've also spent a lot of time hidden away, watching over my wife in a world without stars."

After getting through the last cliff, Rory and Faran saw hills ahead of them.

A dagger flew by, landing near Rory's feet.

Rory and Faran looked behind them and saw eight Mulizes advancing with blades. Rory pulled the dagger out of the ground while Faran grabbed his gun.

"This is still charged," Faran noted as the eight Mulizes got closer.

"What do you want?" Rory asked.

"Your death," one of the Mulizes simply replied.

The fighting began with Rory using the dagger and Faran using his gun. Seven more Mulizes attacked Rory. One was able to catch Rory off guard, sending him onto the ground. Two other Mulizes approached with swords, ready to strike. Suddenly, all of them burst into flames.

Rory stood up and approached Faran. They saw that the fifteen Mulizes had burned to ash, but the fire remained. Slowly, the fire merged into one orange form, resembling Rory. Then, it flew into the sky.

"I suppose we shall ask your Doctor about that, too," Faran said. He looked at Rory, who seemed weak. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just some buzzing in my head again. Let's go."

"We're here. These are the Hills of Abilatta, surrounded by pescal trees. The herbs are supposed to be spread out in clusters."

"I remember your description. We should split up."

Rory and Faran walked through the hills, looking closely for the herb in the darkness until they met up again near the boundary. They then rested under a large tree. Rory noticed how crestfallen Faran seemed.

"I haven't found anything," Rory informed Faran.

"I haven't either. I know this is the correct place. It is not supposed to be easy to find, but it is not supposed to be impossible to find, either."

Faran took out some water. "You should refresh yourself." He then leaned back against a tree. "Perhaps . . . it wasn't real. I told you how this trek has helped me physically. The herb restores the basic needs for recuperation. Maybe that meant me. It meant the journey of the caretaker, making sure I am healthy to tend to Shribb. Maybe the herb is a symbol."

"Maybe it's these," Rory said, looking near the roots of the tree. "There is a cluster here of plants that fit your description."

Faran took a close look. "Yes, yes! They are growing by the roots. I haven't checked the tree roots. Have you?"

"No, I've been looking on the hills."

Faran exhaled in relief. "We should rest for now. We'll collect the herbs in the morning and then return to my cave."

Back at the cave, the Doctor looked over readings he took of the star light.

"It's alive!" the Doctor realized. "No, no, it's not, but it should be."

The Doctor didn't notice someone sneaking up on him and couldn't defend himself against a violent blow. With the Doctor unconscious, the figure proceeded to Shribb and removed her mechanical left hand.


	3. Contact

**Carving Circles**

_Chapter 3: Contact_

Rory and Faran returned to the edge of the forest after gathering the herbs.

"Looks a lot safer during daytime," Rory commented.

"Perhaps the dangers were exaggerated by the gloomy atmosphere of the night."

"That black ooze seemed dangerous enough. Do they only come out at night?"

"I don't know," Faran responded. "I was never aware of their existence."

The pair continued through the forest, finding the path much safer and quicker than before. They eventually returned to the cave and found the Doctor slowly waking.

"What happened?" Faran cried.

"I don't know. Someone hit me from behind."

"Are you all right?" Rory asked as Faran ran to Shribb.

"I'm fine," the Doctor answered.

"Her left hand is gone!" Faran cried.

"Was there anything special about it?" Rory asked.

"It's the main power absorption unit. It converted ambient energy to sustain her and boost her immune system."

"Do you have any similarly-designed secondary absorption units that you can spare me?" the Doctor asked.

"I have this," Faran said as he pulled out a small unit. "I've kept it ready in case Shribb needed it.

The Doctor scanned it with his screwdriver. "You're going to need it now. I've got a reading on it. I can track the piece that was taken. Come on, Rory."

The Doctor and Rory ran to the TARDIS. The Doctor inputted some commands and scanned a part of the console with his screwdriver. Soon, the TARDIS dematerialized.

The Doctor yelled for Amy.

"She's gone," Rory indicated. "Here's a note saying she went out for a walk in the canyon."

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor and Rory charged out. They saw Seefin crouching over a metallic sphere.

"You are very difficult to kill," the crouching Muliz commented to Rory as he stood. "Twice I have sent my agents to kill you and yet you remain. How do you interpret such results?"

"I suppose it means I'm better use to you alive than dead. Who are you?" Rory asked.

"My name is Seefin."

"And why are you trying to kill me?"

"I thought I needed Faran alone to gain his companionship and trust, but an associate of mine discovered what I needed and I simply decided to take it."

"Her hand, the absorption unit," the Doctor said. "What do you want with it?"

Seefin crouched down again and activated the sphere. It shot a small beam of light into the star. "You're about to see."

"You're absorbing the star!" the Doctor realized. "You're responsible for its weakening."

"Yes, and now I can finally finish my task."

"Every life on this planet will perish without it," the Doctor yelled.

"I won't. Neither will those I choose to spare with my new power."

The star began to seemingly expand in the sky and a beam of plasma shot down onto the ground near the sphere.

"That's not supposed to happen," Seefin commented.

The plasma took the form of Rory.

"That's you!" the Doctor said.

"Yup, that's me. Do you know what's going on?"

Everyone then looked up as the star began to dim.

"It's working," Seefin said.

The Doctor looked at the plasma Rory, who pointed at the Doctor. The Doctor suddenly fell to the ground and clutched his head.

"What's happening, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"He's communicating with me."

"You have communicated with my kind before," Plasma Rory said.

"I can hear you," Rory realized.

"You and I are linked now, Rory Williams."

"How?"

"You permitted the reintegration of my consciousness."

"You were supposed to be a sentient star," the Doctor said. "You were supposed to be like Torajii."

Because of Plasma Rory's presence, no one noticed that the rest of the planet had completely darkened.

"I lost my way, but my body did not. As it continued to glow, I laid dormant in this land until I could touch a mind deep enough to hold and reinvigorate me."

The Doctor noticed Seefin approaching, holding out the sphere. "Look out!"

Plasma Rory turned and saw Seefin, ready to absorb him. Rory tackled Seefin to the ground and Seefin dropped the sphere.

The Doctor ran to the sphere and tried to program the controls.

Plasma Rory looked up. "The rest of my body is gone."

Plasma Rory approached the Doctor and took the sphere from him.

Rory landed a blow to Seefin's head before Plasma Rory touched him.

"I need you, Rory," Plasma Rory said. He entered Rory, who was suddenly holding the sphere. Together, they flew into the sky, towards the faded star.

"No, I'm not ready to surrender my position," Seefin said.

"You lost control of your device," the Doctor coldly stated. "What options do you think you have left?"

"I can get it all back. I must." Seefin held out a probe-like device. Black ooze gathered on the ground, close to Seefin. "Get out of my way."

"Black nanites? Those are impressive by themselves, but you're even controlling them with that baton. What can you do with that?" The Doctor then held out his sonic screwdriver.

"I could hurt you badly."

"I could hurt you more." The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to interfere with the Seefin's connection. The nanites started to swarm uncontrollably. It was then that light shone again fully and the Doctor saw that the star had reignited. He looked at Seefin again, whose legs were enveloped by the nanites.

"Get them off me!" Seefin yelled.

"Why? How long have you got before they trigger each other into devouring your flesh?"

"They are accumulating too quickly. I don't have long."

The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver again. "You're lucky they're not like the Vashta Nerada."

The nanites slowly inched off Seefin. In his relief, Seefin accidentally dropped his probe into the nanites.

"Run!" the Doctor cried. "The feedback from the mechanical signal –"

The Doctor's warning was cut short by Seefin's screams as the nanites formed one single mass around him and the baton and started to devour both. The Doctor started to deactivate them, but by the time the last had been shut off, Seefin had died.

The Doctor sighed. A ray of starlight then caught his attention as it dropped onto the planet's surface. The Doctor returned to the TARDIS and piloted it back to the vicinity of Faran's and Shribb's cave.

The TARDIS doors opened and Amy marched in. "Where have you been? The sun just went off and then went back on."

"Yes, it did," the Doctor replied as he hurried to the door. "It's all right now. I just need to go see someone and I'll be right back."

"Where's Rory?"

"We'll be right back!" the Doctor answered as he ran towards the cave. When he arrived at Shribb's quarters, he saw Faran sitting by Shribb's body, looking disappointed. Rory sat on the ground against the opposing wall, also looking disappointed. The Doctor scanned Shribb.

"Her illness has progressed too much in the absence of that hand," the Doctor realized.

"The herb will no longer aid her," Faran stated.

"But she should be fading. Why isn't she?" The Doctor looked at Rory. "What happened?"

"We charged her," Rory said quietly. "The star and I, we charged the second absorption unit as much as we could. I left a part of myself in Shribb. The star did, too. I don't know how to describe it; it's like an essence of us or something. It's there, in her, for the rest of her life, I suppose."

"She's not getting worse, then," the Doctor said.

"But she won't get better," Faran said. "I don't think she will ever get better."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor quietly responded.

Shribb started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Faran?"

"I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Rest, Shribb." Faran sighed. "I'm sorry, I think I've done all I can do. I've failed."

"You did more than I could ever ask. Hold my right hand."

"I don't deserve your touch."

"Then do it for me."

Faran slowly took hold of Shribb's right hand and kissed it gently.

The Doctor looked at Rory and silently gestured him to get up and follow him out of the cave.

"I had access to so much power," Rory said. "I literally had the power of a star in my hands, but I couldn't do anything. I accomplished nothing by helping Faran."

"Of course you did. Without you here, Seefin could have killed Shribb and this planet."

"It doesn't feel like I did anything."

"Maybe not right now, but it will. So, what did you see? How did it feel being there?"

"I can't describe it. It was wonderful. And terrifying. Traveling out there was . . . amazing. I saw so much with my eyes and in my head. I suppose it's like traveling with you."

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, when he noticed Rory looking at him inquisitively.

"The star said that you had communicated with its kind before."

"More like being possessed, but yes, with a star named Torajii. The circumstances were very different and there was a lot of hostility involved. I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, your wife is missing you."

The Doctor and Rory reached the TARDIS. Rory proceeded to his room and Amy greeted him.

"So, I hear you had a little adventure out there," Amy said before noticing Rory's disappointed look. "What's wrong?"

"I . . . don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Rory hugged Amy. "No, I just want to touch you. I want you to touch me. Will you do that?"

Amy wrapped her arms around Rory tightly. "Yeah, of course."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
